


Comfort

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's having a bad time of things, but he doesn't realise that he has a friend who would do anything to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Dany was lying on the bed, no matter how he lay he wasn't comfy, but it wasn't anything to do with the bed, it was his body that was restless and his soul was numb.

His stomach grumbled and Dany knew that he should eat, but he wasn't hungry, and the thought of making food seemed like too much effort. Even the thought of reading, something that usually brought him joy, seemed pointless. So he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how his life ended up here, all those years of working so hard seemed meaningless. The thought of just going home, to his real home, finishing his studies and living an ordinary life was appealing.

Dany wanted to talk to someone but he had no idea who to call, all the people he usually turned to were part of the problem, and he couldn't bear to see them right now.

He just wanted to sleep for a while, wake up when it was all over, but it wasn't an option.

*

"Do you think there's anyone looking out for him?" Marcus asked, and Jo looked confused, they'd been sitting watching a movie, but neither of them had spoken in quite a while.

"Who?" Jo frowned, yawning as he stretched.

"Dany."

Jo let out a deep breath, and shook his head. Marcus wasn't sure what he'd expected Jo to say, Jo didn't really know Dany.

Marcus was just looking for reassurance but it didn't change the feeling that had been gnawing away at him for the last week, Dany needed a friend, and it looked like he was going to have to be that person.

*

Dany let out a groan when he heard the knock on his door. He didn't want to speak to anyone, but if it was the team then he'd have to put on a smile and suck it up, he couldn't bear to make things any worse than they already were.

He dragged himself out of bed, and ruffled his hair into place, his appearance was all that he had as a mask against the world right now.

Dany opened the door but he hadn't expected to see Marcus standing there, his blond hair hanging down around his face, a change from its normally sculpted look.

"Hi?" Dany wasn't sure why he was here, they hung out sometimes, but he was sure that Marcus didn't consider them friends.

"Can I come in?" Marcus' bright blue eyes were staring at him, and he couldn't say no, he didn't want to. No matter why Marcus was here he was just glad of the company.

Dany stood back from the door, letting Marcus in, and he looked around at the room, everything hidden away and out of sight, even the Toro Rosso shirts that pained him even just to look at them.

The door clicked shut, and Dany was about to speak when Marcus was on him, his warm body surrounding him while he hugged him, holding him tight even though Dany was just stood there, not hugging him back.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked, and Dany wasn't sure what he wanted him to say, everyone knew what had happened to him. Asking him about it just seemed cruel.

"Yes."

"Have you eaten?" Marcus still hadn't let go of Dany and he had no choice but to wrap his arms around Marcus, hoping that it would end the hug.

"No."

"I'll order food." Marcus showed no sign of letting him go, and he nuzzled against his soft hair, so silky without any product. It was strangely reassuring and Dany let out a sigh, relaxing into Marcus. "Have you had a shower?"

"No." Dany wondered if it was hint, but it was just habit after a long day in the car to have a shower, more for relaxation than anything else, a way to unwind after the chaos that was the paddock.

"You get in and I'll sort food." Marcus was still holding him tight, and he wasn't sure how to extricate himself from the never ending hug.

Dany was half tempted to say 'are you joining me?' so that Marcus would take the hint, but the hug was nice and comfy now, and it had already calmed him, which meant that it would be rude of him to make Marcus feel bad about it.

Even Marcus' lips were warm as he pressed them against Dany's cheek, nothing more than a kind gesture, and Dany felt tears well up at the kindness that Marcus was showing him. But he wasn't going to let Marcus see that.

Dany scurried to the bathroom, there was a dressing gown in there so he didn't have to worry about clothes. He didn't really have anything with him that didn't have a bull on, and it would be a long while before he could see that logo without the bile rising in his throat.

He heard Marcus ordering food over the sound of the water, but he couldn't hear what he was ordering, he didn't care though. Food was food, it felt like even the simple comfort of food had been taken from him, so as long as he ate enough to satisfy his body's needs, he didn't mind what it was that he was eating.

Dany didn't take long in the shower, the warmth of the water nice but it was nothing compared to the warmth of Marcus, and he washed as quickly as possible before wrapping himself up in the fluffy dressing gown.

When he wandered back into the room, Marcus had made himself comfy on the bed, and he had a smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and Marcus leapt up, waiting until Dany was away from the door before opening it.

There was a lot of thanks given and the sound of bags being handed over. The smell of the food filled the room and it made Dany's mouth water, it was like pizza, burgers and herbs all rolled into one.

Once the door had closed, Marcus put the food down on the bed. "Are you happy to eat here?"

"Sure." Dany couldn't help himself, he sniffed the air and it all seemed so familiar and comforting.

"I hope you like it." Marcus was opening up foil containers that were filled with pasta dishes, and there also appeared to be something with aubergine. The smell of tomatoes and herbs was perfect, it reminded him of all the time spent in Italy, so many happy memories for him.

Marcus rested his hand on Dany's bicep, waiting for him to look at him. "I can get something else if it's not what you want," Marcus said.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Dani took one of the plastic forks and found himself eating little bits from each container, now that he could smell the food he was ravenous.

They ate in silence, Dany only pausing to take one of the cans of Sicilian lemonade, and he tried not to look at Marcus. He couldn't bear to see the worry on his face, but he was so grateful that he'd made him eat. The last thing he needed was lack of food making everything worse on a race weekend.

The food all gone, Marcus cleared away the remains, leaving them stacked up by the small bin in the room, no matter what hotel they were in it was always too small to be useful.

Dany lay out on the bed, and Marcus lay out next to him, leaving a space so that he wasn't crowding him, which Dany was thankful for.

"Is there anything else you want? Anything that I can get for you?"

"Rough sex? Someone to fuck me until I'm raw." Dany shook his head, lost in his thoughts again.

Marcus wanted to say, 'I think Red Bull have already done that,' but the pain in Dany's voice was real, and he could see that he was on the verge of tears.

"I think what you need is someone to hug you, hold you tight and tell you that it'll all be okay. Someone who would be gentle and tender, comfort you with soft kisses, make love to you until your whole body is relaxed and your soul is calm."

Dany wanted to make a joke of it, tell him that hookers probably weren't the answer, or ask where he could find someone to do that, but Dany realised that they were lying right in front of him. Marcus was the only one that had come to check on him, everyone else was tiptoeing around him, and no-one had thought to make sure that he'd eaten or try to comfort him.

The tears were brimming over, and he buried his head against Marcus' shoulder, pulling him closer so that he could surround himself in Marcus' warmth, now forever associated with how comforting it was. "I'd like that," Dany said, his voice not much louder than a whisper, but that was all he needed to say.

Marcus let his hands roam lower, resting on the small of Dany's back as he shuffled closer, nuzzling against Dany as he moved his head so that their lips could meet. The first touch was like electricity surging through his veins, the delicate brush of lips, so gentle, and it let Dany melt into the kiss, all the worries fading away as Marcus' talented fingers danced over his rear.

Dany tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he arched his back so that he could grind against Marcus, but Marcus moved back and Dany broke the kiss, looking at him with confusion.

"There's no rush, I've got all night to make you feel good." Marcus' smile made Dany feel squishy inside, and he could only smile in return, words failed him but he trusted Marcus to take control, make good on his promise to be gentle and tender.

Marcus sat up so that he could get undressed, wriggling out of his jeans in such a way as to make Dany smile as his pecs bounced. Dany let the dressing gown fall open, revealing his lithe frame and Marcus traced his fingers over each muscle, drawing little patterns over his pale skin as he leant in for another kiss. This time Marcus' tongue did all the comforting, teasing away in time with his fingers.

Dany lost all sense of time, his instincts took over and he wanted this feeling to last forever. Every kiss, every touch had Dany quivering in anticipation of the next one, and he had to resist the urge to pounce on Marcus and ride his cock. He wanted slow, he wanted gentle, and the only way to do that was to leave Marcus in control.

Marcus drew it all out, slowing when Dany was close, keeping him on the brink as his lips and fingers teased away. Dany felt goose bumps appear and it added to the rush of it all, the warmth of Marcus like fire against his cool skin.

Soft hair was tickling at his nipples and Dany smiled as he realised that Marcus was heading down towards his cock, the kisses building in pace as his warm fingers stroked the inside of his thighs. Dany could never have imagined that it could feel so good, he was close already and Marcus hadn't even started.

Marcus was staring at him, hovering over his hard cock as he waited for permission, for a sign that Dany wanted it, and Dany was so turned on that he just wanted to scream for Marcus to get on with it. But he couldn't find the words, so he nodded, biting his lip as he watched Marcus take the tip of his cock into his mouth, his tongue gently playing with the slit as the warmth made him gasp, his hands grabbing at Marcus' hair as he tried to encourage him to take more, move faster, but Marcus was having none of it.

He kissed his way down the side of Dany's cock, ignoring all the groans and whimpers as he kissed along his thighs, his warm breath ghosting over his hole as he quivered in anticipation. A shiver ran through his body and it felt so good, relaxing him as he waited for the next touch, and Marcus didn't disappoint. His warm tongue licked at his hole, making Dany reach out so that he could grab at the sheets, he needed something to ground him so that he didn't come and Marcus slid his hands up, intertwining their fingers while his tongue still teased little circles around the edge of his hole.

Dany felt calm with Marcus holding his hands, and he relaxed just as Marcus slid his tongue inside him. He let out a groan, a low and pained sound that was more than arousal, it was a release of all the tension, all the pain, leaving his mind free to enjoy it all.

Every flick of the tongue had Dany writhing on the bed and if it wasn't for Marcus holding his hands, he was sure that he'd have come by now, but knowing that there was better things waiting for him helped him focus.

Dany was begging in Russian, breathless pleas for more, and Marcus pressed his tongue deeper, making Dany cry out in pleasure. Marcus sat back, still crouched between Dany's legs and he kissed at his balls, giving him a moment to collect himself.

"You're so beautiful." Marcus' voice was soft and comforting, only Marcus could be staring at his asshole and still think he was beautiful, but just hearing those words brought tears to his eyes.

Dany let out a sob, all the emotions were rushing to the surface and there was nothing that he could do to stop them. Marcus sat up, rolling Dany on to his side as he lay next to him, their legs tangled together as he kissed away the tears.

"Don't stop," were the only words Dany could manage, he wanted the beautiful release that Marcus had promised. He needed it.

Marcus ran his hand over Dany's leaking cock, collecting up the pre-come and using it to slick up his cock. Dany rested his leg over Marcus' hip, he didn't care that the tears were still falling, he knew what would make it all better.

He leant in for a kiss as he felt Marcus' cock pressing against his hole, its searing heat causing goose bumps all over his body and he shivered in anticipation.

Dany gasped as Marcus entered him, his big hands holding him tight as Marcus kissed him passionately, wiping away the tears with his thumb. The feeling of being stretched, filled, having Marcus close, was perfection and Dany felt his mind clear, pleasure was all he cared about now.

Each thrust edged Dany closer to orgasm, his muscles tense as they prepared to unravel, but it was the sight of Marcus, his eyes filled with nothing but love and affection, that pushed Dany over the edge.

His eyes flew open as the rush of lust surged through his body, clenching around Marcus as he gasped through his own orgasm, whispering how perfect Dany was as he held him tight. Dany had never felt so good, body and mind satisfied, tears were still flowing but they were tears of joy, the sheer bliss of having someone who cared for him so much that they would do anything to make him feel better.

Dany cuddled in, held tight in Marcus' strong arms, smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep surrounded by love and affection, his body relaxed and his soul calm.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
